Naughty My SweetHeart!
by Lucianna Kirkland
Summary: Yayayai!Ayiko kembali dengan Bleach!Rated M!


Astobajim,astobajim!Minna~~Ayiko kembali dengan fic terbaru~!XDDD

Terinspirasi dari fic milik author _fave_ku a.k. Jeagerjaques-san! Jeanne-san!Ayiko menunggu Fic tentang GrimmIchi-mu,juga Fic lainnya!*Histeris**Digebuk karena Ribut* XPP

Ide ni muncul saat Ayiko lagi bales pesan yang Ayiko tulis di Wall Jeanne-san saat ,habis baca fic Jeanne-san,Pikiran _Pervert _Ayiko muncul!Tadinya ada beberapa pairing,Dan Akhirnya diputuskan pairing IchiHitsu!*IchiHitsu MANIA histeris senang -?-*Dan segera Ayiko buka Microsoft word Ayiko di Laptop yang sdang digunakan! Dan... Jeng...Jeng...Jeng!Di publish juga ke sini!*histeris*

Nyaaa~ baiklah minna ayo dibaca dan di nikmati -?- Fic ini!:333

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Naughty My SweetHeart!© It's me**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: Ichigo X Hitsugaya**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**AU, YAOI, LIME—LEMON, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**~#~**

**Naughty My SweetHeart!**

"Nii-san!"Panggil Adik perempuan Hitsugaya a.k.."Apa?"Tanya Hitsugaya. "IchiNii-San datang tuh!"Jawab Yurika."Aku gak mau ketemu!Bilangin itu ke dia!"Bentak Hitsugaya."Eh?Baiklah."Jawab Yurika pun meneruskan acara membacanya.

Dua jam berlalu,Hitsugaya turun dari kamarnya ke ruang di ruang tamu terlihatlah Cowok berambut orange jabrik a.k.a Ichigo. Hitsugaya cengo. `Bukannya dia sudah pulang?`pikirnya dalam tak dipedulikannya segera berjalan menuju lemari es, dibukanya pintu lemari es itu,dan mengambil sebotol minuman habiskannya langsung minuman itu dan segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Toushiro..."panggil Hitsugaya tak memberi Ichigo bagai angin berlalu saja."Sampai kapan sih kau mau ngambek?" Tanya tetap saja Hitsugaya tak memberikan respon. Matanya tetap tertuju pada sebuah acara TV."Toushiro,maafkan gua ya?"pinta sia-sia saja,permintaan maafnya sama sekali tak digubris.

Hal itu tak ayal membuat Ichigo iyalah!Dicuekin gini siapa yang gak marah?"Gue tahu lu masih ngambek karena gak gue temenin waktu itu...tapi gak gini caranya!daripada buang buang waktu Gue pulang aja!"ujar Ichigo dengan nada sedikit Kesal dan segera melangkah ke arah pintu.

Di bukanya pintu dan Terlihat Yurika beserta Yuzu dan Karin."Yuzu,Karin?Ada apa?"Tanya Ichigo."Tou-san bilang mau ajak kita bertiga liburan ke dan Yuzu serta Yurika karena tiketnya kurang Nii-san gak bisa Yurika mau minta tolong Ke Nii-San buat Jagain ShiroNii-San,mau ya?"Tanya Karin.

Hitsugaya langsung yang awalnya bingung akhirnya setuju karena ketiga cewek itu mengeluarkan _Puppy Eyes_ segera mempersilahkan ketiga saudara itu masuk ke bereskannya baju serta perelatan dia keluar lagi sambil meneteng sebuah Koper dan memakai Topi jerami putih.

"Yurika sudah siap!Nah,Nii-san Ini baju ganti Nii-san!Dah!Kami pergi dulu!"Pamit Yuzu,Karin serta Yurika karena terdengar suara klakson mobil Tou-san naik dan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan rumah bercat putih milik keluarga Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro...Gue minta maaf sekali lagi..."Pinta Hitsugaya tetap bungkam."Argh!Sudahlah!daripada buang-buang waktu disini,Gue mau pulang!"Bentak Ichigo segeralah dia melangkah ke arah pintu. Langkah Ichigo terhenti. Seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Dan Ia tahu kalau cowok mungil itu yang melakukannya. Ichigo tersenyum. Dibalikkan badannya menatap Hitsugaya.

"Jangan pergi Kurosaki...Kumohon..."Pinta Hitsugaya pelan.`Akhirnya bicara juga`pikir Ichigo. Dibawanya cowok mungil itu duduk di Sofa. Hitsugaya memeluknya tambah kencang. Ditekannya wajahnya ke dada bidang akan nggak mau cowok berambut orange ini egonya bisa diruntuhkan oleh Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku ya Toushiro..."Ujar Ichigo yang berada di pelukan Ichigo mengangguk pelan pelan Hitsugaya mengangkat Ichigo dengan tatapan Manja. (Author Tepar)

"Kau Kejam Kurosaki...padahal kau yang mengajakku..."Ucap Hitsugaya mengecup pipi cowok mungil itu dengan lembut."Maafkan aku..."Balasnya kembali mengangguk pelan.

"Ku..." Kalimat Hitsugaya terpotong dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Ichigo. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Tidak menyangka dengan tindakan Ichigo. Sudah lama Ichigo tidak menciumnya.

Ciuman itu semakin panas. Lidah Ichigo menyapu rongga mulut Hitsugaya. Tak ayal membuat Hitsugaya mengerang. Tapi suaranya teredam dengan ciuman. Kedua mata emeraldnya terpejam. Berusaha menikmati sensasi ciuman yang diberikan Ichigo. Hingga…

"BLARRR!" "WUAAAAA!"Teriak Hitsugaya. Suara petir di luar tertawa Ichigo tertawa,Hitsugaya langsung _Blushing_."Mukamu manis sekali Toushiro..."Goda Ichigo. Hitsugaya langsung menggembungkan pipinya yang pasti membuat seluruh _Seme _gemas padanya.

Ichigo kembali mengecup Bibir Hitsugaya Hitsugaya kembali _Blushing_ ."Mau kulanjutkan?" Tanya Ichigo di telinga Hitsugaya.

"Ya..."Jawabnya setengah tersenyum penuh arti.

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Saling melumat dengan penuh menggoda. Hitsugaya melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Ichigo. Ditekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin lidah itu saling bermain berperang. Menentukan mana yang akan menang dan yang kalah. Hitsugaya melepaskan Ciuman terengah-engah karena ciuman tadi.

Ichigo menarik cowok mungil itu kearah Sofa panjang disampingnya.

"Jangan melakukan itu disini. Gue mau dikamar," cegah Hitsugaya cepat. Begitu dilihatnya Ichigo sudah akan mulai. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Kemudian melangkah ke kamar dengan Hitsugaya di genggamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-XXX-**

"Mmmhhh…"

Ichigo melumat bibir Hitsugaya dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya yang melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Hitsugaya dengan cepat. Dirabanya tubuh mungil itu dengan telapak tangannya. Membuat Hitsugaya berjengit geli. Lidah Ichigo turun kearah leher putih itu. Dijilatnya, kemudian digigitnya pelan.

Lidah hangat Ichigo turun di perpotongan leher dan bahu Hitsugaya. Digigitnya lumayan keras dan dilumatnya. Sehingga timbul tanda merah. Kedua mata Hitsugaya tertutup rapat. Desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Napas hangat Ichigo menerpa tubuhnya. Membuat angan liar di pikirannya mulai menjadi-jadi.

Puas dengan leher. Lidah Ichigo turun ke dada Hitsugaya. Dijilatnya puting dada cowok mungil itu dengan menggoda. Sehingga membuat Hitsugaya mendesah. Kedua tangan Hitsugaya yang berada di atas kepalanya turun ke rambut Ichigo. Diremasnya rambut orange itu kuat-kuat. Ichigo menggigit dada Hitsugaya agak keras.

"Ahk!" jeritan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya. Tapi kemudian Ichigo menjilat bekas gigitan itu. Dilumatnya sehingga tanda memerah mulai muncul.

"Mmmh…Kurosaki…Ahh…" desahan kecil meluncur dari mulut Hitsugaya. Resah. Kedua tangannya meramas pundak lebar Ichigo. Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak, begitu Ichigo meremas miliknya yang masih terbungkus dengan celana panjang. Remasan Ichigo membuatnya semakin mendesah-desah. Dilepaskannya kancing celana itu dan menelusupkannya tangannya. Menyentuh 'sesuatu' yang semakin mengeras karena permainan tangannya. Ichigo meremas kejantanan Hitsugaya. Pelan. Dan semakin bertambah keras. Dipompanya tangannya turun-naik. Membuat Hitsugaya mengerang keras.

"Aaahh…Ah…Ahh…Kuro—kurosakiii…Aaaahhh…Mmmnggh…"

Ichigo meremas kejantanan Hitsugaya. Dimaju-mundurkan tangannya dengan ritme yang semakin cepat."Ku…kurosaki…Aaah…Enngghh…" desahan melucur dari bibir Hitsugaya. Ditutupnya mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Berusaha meredam desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi sia-sia. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Direbahkan tubuhnya disamping kanan cowok mungil itu. Diangkatnya tangan Hitsugaya yang membekap mulut.

"Jangan ditutup mulutmu. Keluarkan desahanmu itu, Toushiro." Bisik Ichigo ditelinganya. Ichigo semakin mempercepat tangannya. Dan itu membuat Hitsugaya mengerang keras. Napas Hitsugaya memburu. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tangan Ichigo yang sudah terlatih memanjakan salah satu benda sensitif di tubuhnya, membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang tidak bisa dia katakan.

Ichigo mengecup dahi Hitsugaya lembut. Bibirnya kemudian turun kearah bibir, membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Hitsugaya mengejang dan akhirnya menyemburkan hasratnya keluar. Hitsugaya melepas paksa ciuman itu. Napasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah. Dikeluarkan cairannya ditangan Ichigo. Kepalanya terkulai lemas dibantal.

"Siapa yang bilang ini sudah selesai?" Ichigo menjilat tangannya yang terkena cairan Hitsugaya. Ichigo melepas baju yang dipakainya. Kemudian menindih tubuh mungil itu. Hitsugaya terkesiap. Napasnya masih belum stabil. Ichigo mengecup sekilas dahi Hitsugaya. Kemudian bibirnya turun di bibir mungil Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya membuka mulutnya. Lidah Ichigo menerobos masuk. Disapunya langit-langit mulut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengerang tertahan. Lidah Ichigo mengajak lidah Hitsugaya untuk beradu. Rasa tidak mau mengalah muncul di diri Hitsugaya. Lidahnya akhirnya ikut serta. Ichigo yang melihat Hitsugaya menikmati ciuman itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. .

Diangkatnya kaki kiri Hitsugaya dan ditopangnya diatas meja. Tangan kanannya yang tadi terkena cairan Hitsugaya, ditusuknya ke dalam 'lubang' satu persatu. Kedua mata Hitsugaya melebar. Hitsugaya tersentak. Dilepaskan ciuman Ichigo.

"Aakh! Kurosaki…" erangnya kuat-kuat. Ichigo menyeringai. Telunjuknya bermain liar di dalam lubang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. Jari kedua Ichigo menyusul. Hitsugaya semakin panik. Benda asing di dalam tubuhnya bertambah menjadi dua. Ichigo memasukkan jari jari terakhir dimasukkan, cowok mungil itu mengerang keras. Dicengkramnya pundak Ichigo kuat-kuat. Lubangnya terasa penuh dengan kehadiran tiga jari Ichigo.

"Aaakh…Ku, Kurosaki…i-itaai…" jeritnya. Lubangnya terasa penuh dengan ketiga jari Ichigo. Ichigo mengecup bibir Hitsugaya singkat.

Ichigo mengecup bibir merah menggoda itu. Kemudian digerakkan ketiga jarinya keluar-masuk. Perlahan. Tempo masuk ketiga jarinya semakin cepat. Hingga desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari bibir Hitsugaya juga semakin keras.

"Aakh! Ah-ah-ah…aaahhng…" desah Hitsugaya. "Enngh…le-lebih cep..at Kurosaki…Mmmhhh…"

Ichigo menuruti permintaan Hitsugaya. Dipercepatnya ketiga jarinya.

Tak lama kemudian, begitu Ichigo menyentuh prostat Hitsugaya. Membuat tubuh mungil itu tersentak dibuatnya. Ichigo kembali menyentuh prostat itu. Dan reaksi yang didapatnya juga sama. Ichigo menyeringai. Dilepaskan dirinya sejenak dari cowok mungil itu, melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Ichigo menarik Hitsugaya kearahnya sedikit. Ditopangnya kedua kaki itu diatas pundaknya dan mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegang kearah 'lubang' Hitsugaya. Dengan perlahan ditekannya kejantanannya masuk. Dan dengan tiba-tiba dihentakkannya dalam-dalam, hingga menyentuh prostat. Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar.

"Uwaaaaa…Ku—kurosaki…Ahhhhh…Ngh…"

Ichigo merendahkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata _emerald_ itu. "Keluarkan desahanmu itu, Toushiro…"

Ichigo kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam. Perlahan semakin cepat. Membuat tubuh Hitsugaya tersentak antara rasa sakit dan kenikmatan.

"Ku—kuro…Ah…Ahh…Uwaaagh…Mmmngggh…Aaahh…"

Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hitsugaya mulai tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang menghantam raganya. Wajahnya semakin merah merona. Matanya setengah terpejam menatap Ichigo yang semakin liar dalam -matian ditahannya rasa sakit itu. Tapi mulutnya berkata lain.

"Kurosaki…I-itaaiii…" rintihnya. Kelopak matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata. Bahunya bergetar. Ichigo melumat bibir Hitsugaya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan cowok mungil itu. Setelah Hitsugaya menganggukkan kepalanya. Pertanda dia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan kejantanan Ichigo. Ichigo memajukan pinggulnya. Sehingga miliknya tertanam sepenuhnya. Ditariknya kejantanannya, hingga hanya batang kepalanya yang masih tersisa. Tiba-tiba dimajukan miliknya kuat-kuat.

"UWAAKH!" teriak Hitsugaya keras. Cowok mungil itu meringis sakit. Tapi Ichigo tidak berhenti begitu saja. Dilakukan berkali-kali hal itu. Sehingga di dalam ruangan itu terdengar erangan dan rintihan Hitsugaya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hitsugaya mulai berubah menjadi rasa nikmat.

"Aah-ah…Kurosaki…Aah…Aaaaahng…"

Desahan-desahan nikmat meluncur keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya. Tak ayal membuat Ichigo semakin hilang kendali. Dimaju-mundurkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Membuat Hitsugaya mengerang kuat-kuat. Kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkram bahu Ichigo. Pandangannya mengabur. Napasnya semakin memburu. Cowok mungil itu berusaha mengisi paru-parunya yang kekurangan oksigen.

Ichigo menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya. Wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang tertutup rapat-rapat membuat Ichigo menyeringai. Bibirnya turun di telinga Hitsugaya.

"Mau kuberi _servis_ lainnya?"Tanya Ichigo mata Hitsugaya pelan-pelan terbuka.

"A-apa maksudmu…?" Hitsugaya bertanya disela-sela napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban setuju dari Hitsugaya. Tangan kanan Ichigo yang nganggur bergelirya di bagian dada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tambah keliyengan dibuat Ichigo. Desahan Hitsugaya semakin keras. Tangan nakal Ichigo membuatnya pikirannya semakin hilang akal. Apalagi sodokan dibawah tubuhnya membuat Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya. Sensasi didua tempat sensitif tubuhnya membuat angan liar dipikiran Hitsugaya semakin nyata.

"Enngh…aah…ahh…ah-aahhnngg…Ku-kurosaki…" kedua mata emeraldnya yang terpejam terbuka. Tubuh mungilnya mulai mengejang. Sepertinya akan sampai dipuncak. Ichigo semakin memajukan kejantanannya. Dinding rectum Hitsugaya menjepit kejantanannya semakin erat. Sehingga membuat Ichigo merasakan sensasi yang tidak bisa dikatakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hitsugaya mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan. Hitsugaya sedikit berjengit. Bisa dirasakannya cairan hangat Ichigo memenuhi lubangnya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Hitsugaya dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-XXX-**

"Kuro..."Kalimat Hitsugaya terpotong oleh Ichigo.

"Panggil gue 'Ichigo',Toushiro..."Balas Ichigo.

"Eh?...Hmm...I-i..chi..go.."Jawab Hitsugaya pelan Dengan muka Merona merah.

"Ichigo.."

"Ya?" Ichigo mengelus rambut putih Hitsugaya yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya.

"Kau menyayangiku, kan?" mata _emerald_ itu menatap Ichigo dalam.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Tentu. Melebihi Karin maupunYuzu,Toushiro."

"Kalau begitu…jangan pulang. Tetaplah disini…" ucap Hitsugaya pelan.

"Tentu." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengecup lembut puncak kepala Hitsugaya. Diambilnya selimut yang berada di kasur Hitsugaya dan menutup tubuh mungil itu beserta tubuhnya. Hitsugaya memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Aroma tubuh Ichigo membuatnya merasa nyaman. Detik berikutnya dia pulas di pelukan Ichigo.

**-XXX-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Omake~**_

Tanpa Ichigo dan Hitsugaya ketahui,ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kejadian tadi.

"Hmmmm..."Gumam Matsumoto setelah mendengar 3m (Mengerang, mendesah,menjerit) Taichounya itu.

Tanpa Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sadari,Matsumoto merekam kejadian tadi. Dan dipertontonkan di Soul Society.

"IchiNii-San Kasar banget!"Protes Cewek tomboi a.k.a Karin.

"Setuju!ShiroNii-San aja sampai nangis..."Protes Cewek cantik a.k.a Yurika.

"IchiNii-San mesum!"Protes Cewek imut a.k.a Yuzu.

"Taichou hebat juga!"Puji Matsumoto.

"Hehehe...ShirouNii-San hebat!"Puji Ayiko.

"Gile si Ichigo!Kasar amat!"Protes Ikkaku.

"Setuju sama lu!Tapi manteb!"Puji Renji.

"Kurosaki-kun...Mesum..."Ucap Inoe pelan.

"Ini Gila!"Teriak Ishida.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui,Salah satu pemeran di Film itu datang dengan Wajah garang a.k.a Orang tersebut langsung pura2 gak !Matsumoto meletakkan Cd itu di meja Hitsugaya menonton Cd itu.

"S-I-A-P-A yang merekam Semua ini?"

Kedelapan orang itu langsung menunjuk Matsumoto.

"Jadi kau ya,Matsumoto..."Gumam Hitsugaya pelan

"Kalian silahkan keluar..."Perintah Hitsugaya.

Tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu lagi,kedelapan orang itu ngacir keluar ruangan...dan dari ruangan itu terdengar Jeritan Matsumoto...Huehehehe...

**A/N :**

Author:Ahahaha!Bagaimana _Readers ? _Apakah Lemonnya Kurang Hot?Dan bagaimana percobaan Ayiko tentang Toushiro dibuat manja di Chapter ini!

Toushiro:Apaan tuh!*MenHyourinmaru Author*

Author:*Menghindari* Shirayuki No Tiara!*Jurus Yurika*

Ichigo:Halo!Lha?Kenapa pemeran dengan authornya berantem?

Author:*Sembunyi di belakang Ichigo*

Toushiro:*Berhenti karena Author berlindung di belakang Ichigo*

Author:Ichigo!Toushiro nakal!

Ichigo:Sudah...*Sambil ngelus kepala Author*

Author:*Senyam senyum sendiri*

Toushiro:*Menjitak kepala Author*Sadar diri dong!Ichigo Cuma milik gue!

Author:*Megang kepala yang kena Jitakan*Itai!Ih?aku gak niat merebut Ichigo lo!

Toushiro:Huh!Ya sudah!Pokoknya Ichigo milik gue seorang!*Meluk Ichigo*

Author:Gak niatttt!Hyaak!Cheese!JEPRET!

Toushiro:Ngapain sih lo?

Author:Kan jarang jarang dapat foto kayak gini!Huehehehe!*Senyam Senyum sendiri sambil ngeliat Foto jepretannya*

Ichigo:*Merona Merah...*

Author:Hahaha!Ichigo malu-malu!*Ngakak*

Yurika:Balikin pedangku!*Ngerampas pedang ditangan Author*

Yuzu:Wah!Author apa kabar?Mau minum teh?

Author:Mau,mau!*Duduk manis di kursi.*

Karin:Ngumpul apaan nih?

Matsumoto:Halo Taichou!

Inoue dan Ishida:Selamat sore...

Renji dan Ikkaku:Hoii!

Ayiko:Halo!Ayiko datang!

Yuzu:*Nuangin teh ke 13 cangkir*Silahkan!

All:Makasih Ya!

Yurika:Apaan tuh?*Nunjuk foto di tangan Author*

Author:Foto Romantis Ichigo dan kakakmu...Huehehehe

Author:Semuanya,Ayo!

ALL:REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
